


Loud Like Love

by NeigeAuSoleil (angstyourwayin)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Canon, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyourwayin/pseuds/NeigeAuSoleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra has a name that could never match the sun in her eyes or the honey in her voice. Petra, with her rosy lips and her round, childish face. She's delicate in a way that has Hanji tilting her head to one side in confusion, quietly observing her still posture, her perfect salute. </p><p>The hell is she doing joining the Scouting Legion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the 100 Drabble Challenge wagon. I'm probably going to regret this.
> 
> Based on [these prompts](http://audreymgonzalez.com/2011/master-list-of-prompts/).

Prompt o88.- The first time we met.

  
  
Hanji is good with faces, even if she has a lot of trouble recalling names. Eyes, noses, hair, even ears make more sense to her when it comes to identifying a person than a bunch of weird sounds ever will. However, she sometimes ends up paying attention to names, especially when they are so ridiculous and unfitting that she seriously has the urge to hunt down the parents to teach them some common sense.

Petra happens to be one of those people.

Petra has a name that could never match the sun in her eyes or the honey in her voice. Petra, with her rosy lips and her round, childish face. She's delicate in a way that has Hanji tilting her head to one side in confusion, quietly observing her still posture, her perfect salute.

The hell is she doing joining the Scouting Legion?

When Hanji hears the name Petra, she thinks about a cold and distant monster woman with a perpetual frown, not a young girl that doesn't even manage to be taller than Levi.

The thought makes her laugh. "Oh, Levi is going to love you!" She says, stepping closer to Petra as they walk, casually slinging an arm over her shoulders. "I didn’t believe it possible for there to be anyone shorter than him."

“Corporal Levi?”Petra glances up at her briefly, her gaze dropping to the floor immediately after.

Even if she wants to control her reaction, Hanji bursts out laughing, patting Petra’s back to which the younger woman only blinks in mild confusion. The Squad Leader then turns and stands before her, placing her hands on her shoulders and pinning her to the spot with a meaningful gaze.

“I know that look.” Petra appears more curious than affected. “You want to have his superhuman babies.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Now she looks slightly outraged.

“I approve. I swear I will do everything in my power to make it happen.” Hanji supposes the new recruit is wondering about Hanji’s mental stability by the way she’s staring at her with perfect bewilderment displayed over her sweet features. “I’d love to see how much shorter the human race can get.”

"Hanji, is that your given name or your last name?" Petra says, taking a step back and standing straight, erasing anything that isn’t respect for her superior from her face and posture. Hanji groans, it’s not fun when people don’t mind about their insignificant flaws. Levi is much more amusing in that aspect.

"Does it matter?" Petra definitely is a name person, no one can ever remember Hanji's name with having heard it just once. "You can call me Zoe, it's easier to remember."

"I don't think you look like a Zoe." Surprise assaults Hanji at her words, she grins back at the shorter woman before turning and resuming her walk around the Scouting Legion’s headquarters. She briefly remembers that she should be pointing at places and getting the new recruit acquainted with the castle, but she pushes the thought away a second after. Whoever thought it was a good idea to have her tour the new recruits around was clearly damaged in the head.

"Well, I don't think you look like a Petra." She says after a while, pauses and looks calculatingly at Petra. She then says, casually, like she’s been saying it all afternoon. "You're much too cute for that."

Petra, again, manages to look outraged. "I ranked first in my class!"

Oh, there it _is_.

Hanji chuckles, her hand coming up to mess the shorter woman’s hair. “That most definitely doesn’t annul your cuteness."

“You won’t be saying that when I beat you in hand-to-hand, Squad Leader.”

As she catches Petra’s wince, a clear signal that she’s reprimanding herself for her outburst, Hanji smiles. They all have a weak point, and Hanji will always make sure to exploit it to the best of her abilities.

The seemingly innocent and sweet recruit sighs, nods and keeps on walking with a new determination, and Hanji wonders if she’s getting ahead of herself. Maybe the name does suit Petra in its own way, for there is always more than meets the eye.


End file.
